Oracle Files: Cisco Ramon 1
Characters * Caitlin Snow * Cisco Ramon * Barry Allen * Harrison Wells * Silas Stone Location * STAR Labs' Particle Accelerator, Central City, MO * April 7th 2007, 1927 Local Time VOX Archive * Caitlin Snow: clatter Okay. The good news is you didn't suffer any permanent damage. * Cisco Ramon: Good... Okay. sigh The bad news? * Caitlin Snow: sigh I can't do anything about this whole mess here without extensive surgery. tapping on forehead * Cisco Ramon: Mess? scoff You're talking about my face? Har-har... * Caitlin Snow: I was mostly referring to your brain, Francisco... Let's focus on one disaster at a time. * Cisco Ramon: Funny, Snow... Real funny. I didn't see any of you try to stop the intruder. * Barry Allen: footsteps Intruder? Please tell me it wasn't Wally again! * Harrison Wells: Oh, hello there, Barry. It seems Cisco had an encounter with an intruder. He tried to stop them, but they proved too much for him. * Barry Allen: Oh, no way! Cisco, you okay, man? * Caitlin Snow: Only thing that is damaged is his ego, I'm afraid... and maybe his heart. * Barry Allen: His heart? Electrical shock? Who was it? Weather Wizard? * Cisco Ramon: No... sigh I think this was less a "Flash Foe" and more the corporate espionage spy sorta intruder. * Barry Allen: Oh? What makes you say that? * Cisco Ramon: She was dressed in a denim jacket and a floral print dress... not black leather. * Caitlin Snow: Oh, who knows, Cisco? You play your cards right with her, and maybe... * Cisco Ramon: You hush. Right now. * Silas Stone: I'm... I'm lost. What is this now? * Cisco Ramon: It's nothing, Mr. Stone. * Caitlin Snow: She called Cisco "cute" and played with his name tag... and he was putty in her hands. * Cisco Ramon: You weren't there, Snow. * Caitlin Snow: No... but we have security cameras. * Harrison Wells: Yes, and the security cameras show that she literally walked between me and you... while we were in the lair. While young Cisco here at least seems to have some resistance to her meta-powers. So let's cut Cisco some slack here? Okay? * Caitlin Snow: sigh Fine, but I'll have you note I was exercising considerable restraint to begin with? * Harrison Wells: So noted. * Barry Allen: Wait, when you were in the lair? Was this before or after I got back from the Keystone bank robbery? * Harrison Wells: I am afraid to say this was when you got back from the bank robbery, Barry... * Barry Allen: This lady saw me unmask?! * Harrison Wells: I doubt she knew who you were, Barry. It's not like you're a public figure or anything. * Barry Allen: Right... It's just... I got a family to protect and if we don't even know who this woman is or where we can find- * Cisco Ramon: Find her? I can find her! footsteps, screentap, swipe, screentap She stole my hardware! * Caitlin Snow: ...and your heart. * Cisco Ramon: All of our hardware now have tracking chips built into the very design. You can't remove them without rendering the device inoperable. All I need to do is punch in the model number into my program here and... screentaps Ha! I got an address! * Barry Allen: hand slapping shoulder Nice work, Cisco. Grab your suit. You've got a date... and I'll be the chaperone. Trivia and Notes * Debut of Silas Stone. * Story continues from Oracle Files: Cynthia Reynolds 1. * Weather Wizard was the predecessor to Weather Witch. * Cisco and Cynthia do become romantically involved later, as Caitlin predicted. Links and References * Oracle Files: Cisco Ramon (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Caitlin Snow/Appearances Category:Cisco Ramon/Appearances Category:Barry Allen/Appearances Category:Harrison Wells/Appearances Category:Silas Stone/Appearances Category:STAR Labs/Appearances Category:Central City/Appearances Category:Flash & Friends/Appearances